wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Algoroc
On completion of the Northern Wilds, players are transported to Algoroc. Rich in Loftite, a highly sought blue crystal, Algoroc finds itself invaded by prospectors, pirates and anyone else in search of riches. :From the Galactic Archives: Algoroc is a temperate frontier region of Nexus settled by Exile pioneers. Not far from the Northern Wilds, the forests of Algoroc grow in distinctive red soil that gives the place its name ("Algoroc" is ancient Cassian for "red rock"). These red cliffs are also rich in the mineral loftite, a potent source of energy for everything from generators to starships. The Exiles of Algoroc dwell primarily in the small mining community of Tremor Ridge and the larger, more central town of Gallow - where the Exiles who settled the area signed the "Gallow Accord" to act as a guiding document for locals. :From the Tutorial: Loftite fever has hit the borderlands of western Algoroc, and brave Exile prospectors are here to strike it rich! Of course, that's if they survive the feral beasts, bloodthirsty marauders, and other dangers that await them on the wild frontier. If I were you, I'd get that weapon ready, spanky! Races * Deadstar Marauders * Darkspur Cartel * The Crow Gang Story Loftite fever has hit Algoroc! The plentiful blue crystal--once considered a worthless nuisance--has become a hot commodity, and people from across the planet are rushing to Algoroc's lawless frontier to stake their claim and make their fortunes! For those brave galactic prospectors hoping to strike it rich, a visit to Tremor Ridge might be in order. Tremor Ridge is a small mining camp in the lawless wilderness of western Algoroc. Inhabited by rugged loftite prospectors and their families, Tremor Ridge has always been a dangerous place because of its location beyond the borderlands--and recently it was attacked by a cutthroat group of space pirates known as the Deadstar Marauders who are stealing loftite, taking slaves, and killing anyone who tries to get in their way. Accustomed to the dangers inherent in their trade, the folk of Tremor Ridge are hunkering down and getting ready for a fight. East of the dangerous borderlands is the town of Gallow. With the recent explosion in the demand for loftite, the once sleepy Gallow has become a boomtown, its dusty streets full of hopeful prospectors, colorful hucksters, and shrewd merchants looking to make a buck. The recent boom has also attracted the Darkspur Cartel--an intergalactic crime organization that hopes to profit from Gallow's good fortune by extorting businessmen and running loftite prospectors off their rightful claims. After the town's peacekeeper was brutally and publicly murdered by Cartel thugs, the townsfolk of Gallow called in the infamous Judge Kain to get to the bottom of it. Known for his iron will and his quick trigger finger, Kain has recently arrived in Gallow to swing the hammer of justice and take the Cartel down. Like many places on Nexus, Algoroc is the location of ancient Eldan ruins--and the western mountains are no exception. Here the Exile Academy of Science has been excavating an ancient Eldan facility, an impressive testament to the technological advancement of the mysterious Eldan who disappeared from the planet long ago. This excavation has also uncovered a massive, top-secret relic never before encountered on Nexus--motivating the XAS scientists to try and access encrypted Eldan data archives located nearby. Unfortunately, the XAS archaeologists triggered the site's security protocols--unleashing an army of Eldan security bots that poured out and began attacking the camp. Besieged by these brutally efficient killing machines, the scientists are trying desperately to survive while attempting to shut down the security systems. Algoroc is the kind of place where someone with quick steel and a strong backbone might find fortune and glory--if they can avoid getting killed in the process. Zone guide Media Images Algoroc1.png|Tremor Ridge Mining Camp Algoroc3.png|Loftite Crystals AlgorocMap.png|Full Map of Algoroc Category:Algoroc